Conviction-Class Dreadnought
Little is known of the Conviction's history, including it's original name - the title the ship bears today was given by Sangheili excavators. All that can be declared for certain is that it was a part of the Emergency Circumstance Fleet in the Forerunner Navy slightly over 100,000 years ago, and was damaged in combat against hostile ships over Ketesh, crashing to the surface. In approximately 1986 C.E., the ship was discovered by Kaaranese mining surveyers, and its excavation and conservation became an international effort by the Ketesh community, and its study gave the Kaaranese a substantial technological leap, on par, allowing them to become a spacefaring race. Today, the wreck is officially a protected holy site, and while pilgrims are encouraged to visit and observe the ship, contact is carefully restricted to Sangheili researchers, and after 2552 the UNSC was permitted to establish a small research outpost nearby, coordinating their studies with the local Sangheili. History Until the arrival of a small Office of Naval Intelligence research team, little was known about the wreckage. It certainly dated back to the Flood-Forerunner War, and evidently was damaged in combat - other than that, next to nothing about the ship would be discovered after its initial discovery. Post-war studies have shed new light on the fate of the ship. The presence of a gas refinery on a gas giant further out in the system may indicate that the Devout Foreboding System was a part of a Forerunner supply route for warships on the frontlines of the war, and may explain why it was present in the system. It will never be known for sure whether the ship was the attacker, perhaps infected by the Flood and seeking to (unsuccessfully) infect Ketesh and was destroyed by a Forerunner defence fleet, or if it was the defence, guarding a world full of sentient life from the ravenous parasite. The fact that the planet remains uninfected indicates that it was the latter scenario - Flood spores have proven remarkably resilient, and would likely have survived even as calamatous a crash as that of the Conviction. After that point, the ships history becomes more straightforward Design Quotes *"It may not be as graceful or intact as the San'Shyuum Keyship, but it is certainly better documented. The Covenant learned more from the Conviction than it ever did from the Keyship - the degree of superstitious nonsense the Prophets wove around it is laughable. Even Truth had little idea of the true nature of the ship." *"The ship is huge - most of it is still buried under the foothills. You'd expect much of it to collapsed after all this time, especially given all the tectonic activity nearby - but of course the Forerunners were masters of construction, as they were of all things." *"It took a warship of unparralleled size and technological sophistication to finally bring the nations of Ketesh together. It's a good commentary on Sangheili society, is it not?" Category:Battleship classes Category:Forerunner ships